Les meilleurs ennemis
by Licious
Summary: Une songfic du couple DMHG


_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling et les paroles de la chanson de Zazie et de Pascal Obispo . Les droits de l'histoire et de l'écriture me reviennent _;)

_**Les meilleurs ennemis**_

Cela faisait un mois que les attaques avaient diminué. Le conseil avait décidé de fermer Poudlard malgré les protestations du Professeur Dumbledore. Harry était toujours chez son oncle et sa tante, attendant impatiemment d'avoir dix-sept ans. Ron quant à lui, aidait pour les préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste mais Mrs Weasley ne lui laissait pas le choix. Tous les Weasley s'activaient pour cet événement primordial.

Hermione se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait entrainé sa fille faire du shopping et lui faisait essayer des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues.

-Mais Maman! J'ai des vêtements, avait protesté Hermione la veille.

-Je sais mais ils sont tellement...moches! Tu vas renouveler ta garde-robe et tu ne discutes pas!

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas j'ai dit.

Hermione avait alors cédé. Cela faisait une heure qu'elles étaient dans le même magasin. Mme Granger avait choisi des tenues très colorées pour sa fille. Elle lui tendit une jupe rose et un débardeur turquoise par dessus la cabine d'essayage.

-Essaye ça! Tu feras fondre tous les garçons!

Hermione obéit, ayant compris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec sa mère. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, sa mère ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

-'Mione, t'es trop belle, réussit à articuler sa mère.

La vendeuse ainsi que plusieurs personnes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Hermione rougit légèrement.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Sa mère rayonnait.

-Est-ce qu'elle peut les porter tout de suite? demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse.

-Bien sûr! Venez juste que j'enlève les étiquettes.

Elle coupa les étiquettes, les scanna et prit l'argent que Mrs Granger lui tendait. Hermione et sa mère sortirent du magasin non pas sans se faire remarquer. Plusieurs garçons sifflèrent sur leur passage.

-Tu vois, chuchota sa mère, tu leur plais à tous.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fière et de son corps. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elles tournèrent au coin de la rue et qu'Hermione se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Malefoy tremblotant et écarquilla les yeux en contemplant la belle jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui et les écarquilla encore plus en se rendant compte que c'était Hermione.

-Granger?

-Malefoy?

-Qui est ce charmant garçon 'Mione? questionna sa mère.

-Un traître! Un ignoble lâche! commença-t-elle à crier.

-Non, Granger, tais-toi! Je t'en supplie!

_Malefoy supplier quelqu'un, _songea Hermione, _voilà une chose peu commune_

Elle cessa de crier mais était toujours furieuse.

-Explications! réclama-t-elle.

Sa mère, sentant qu'elle était de trop, les laissa seul à seule prétextant un appel téléphonique. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'était un appel téléphonique mais il fut irrité qu'Hermione lui donne des ordres ainsi.

-Ecoute Granger, il faudrait apprendre à être un peu plus polie avec tes supérieurs! dit-il d'un ton hautain.

-Mes supérieurs! Non mais ça c'est la meilleure! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? En plein milieu de Londres! Pas très malin comme Mangemort dis-donc! Et puis pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore attaquée? Voire tuée? Après tout, nous sommes dans une ruelle déserte! Personne ne te verras! Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-Cesse de crier comme une hystérique Granger! Et peut-être qu'alors, j'essayerai de t'expliquer!

Hermione se calma un peu mais pas complètement. Elle attendit les explications de Malefoy.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais elle se tut dès qu'il souleva sa manche et qu'elle put constater que son bras était dépourvu de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Deuxièmement, poursuivit-il, si je ne t'ai pas attaquée, c'est que je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force. J'ai fait un long voyage et n'ai rien mangé depuis plus de trois jours. Je me suis enfui de chez mon père et tous les Mangemorts sont à ma recherche depuis un mois et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a plus d'agressions. Ils ont peur qu'alors, je dévoile ce que je sais. Ils ont tué ma mère et me réserve le même sort...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et tout ce qu'elle put dire c'est:

-Tu n'as pas envie de m'attaquer?

Malefoy se sentit quelque peu désorienté par ce qu'Hermione avait retenu de tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

-N...non, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer et encore moins te faire du mal...

Il baissa la tête et Hermione ennemi juré! Lui dire ça! Elle n'en revenait pas.

_**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**_

_**Voilà ce que nous sommes**_

_**Amorce de sourires et de bombes**_

_**Et du mal qu'on se donne**_

-J'ai besoin d'un endroit où me cacher, Granger! dit-il en relavant la tête. Tu ne connais pas un endroit?

Hermione, stupéfaite par la question, fouilla sa mémoire pour voir si elle connaissait un endroit sûr. Sa mère revint à ce moment-là.

-Hermione, je viens d'appeler grand-mère. Elle t'attend chez elle demain à huit heures du matin La maison est en toute sécurité, impossible à repérer. Tu y seras bien.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux d'Hermione Elle avait trouvé l'endroit où cacher Drago. Chez sa grand-mère. Il la regardait avec espoir, elle lui sourit d'un air confiant.

-Maman?

-Oui ma chérie?

-Est-ce que la maison de grand-mère peut accueillir une autre personne?

-Oui, ma foi, elle est grande. Qui veux-tu inviter? Ron? Harry? Ginny?

-Non, personne que tu connais.

-Ah...

-Ca te pose un problème?

-Non ma chérie, aucun, je te fais absolument confiance.

-Merci Maman, dit Hermione avec gratitude.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Malefoy d'avancer. Celui-ci s'exécuta.

-Maman, je te présente Drago Malefoy! C'est mon petit ami.

Mrs Granger et Malefoy faisaient une figure aussi pâle l'une que l'autre.

-Ton...ton quoi? demanda Malefoy.

-Oh Dray, arrête de faire l'enfant voyons, dit Hermione en riant.

Sa mère était abasourdie mais elle réserva 2 tickets de train pour le lendemain, accueillit Malefoy pour la nuit, et dit au revoir à sa fille le lendemain sur le quai.

Une fois dans le train, Malefoy attendit des explications de la part d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de raconter ça!

-Sans ce mensonge, elle ne t'aurait pas autorisé à venir avec moi! Dans un endroit sécurisé si tu as bien entendu!

Malefoy ne savait que répondre, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et s'endormit au bout de 30 minutes. Elle s'endormit elle aussi un peu plus tard. Le train prit un virage, et leurs têtes vinrent se poser mutuellement sur l'épaule de l'autre. Le sifflet retentit, Hermione sursauta, réveillant Drago par la même occasion. Tous deux se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient et se sentirent gênés. Ils descendirent du train et se dirigèrent vers la grand-mère d'Hermione qui les étreignit tous deux malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Drago. Il sembla un peu dégouté d'être étreint ainsi par une vieille Moldue mais ne dit rien et Hermione avait un air amusé. Une fois installé dans la grande maison, Mamy, comme l'appelait Hermione, leur proposa d'aller faire un tour tous les deux. Un peu réticents au début, ils finirent par céder. Ils marchèrent sans prononcer aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione brise le silence.

-Tu sais Malefoy, j'ai remarqué que tu ne m'avais pas encore lancé d'insultes depuis hier. Tu es étrange...Tu as changé...

-Pourquoi? Elles te manquent mes insultes? Si tu veux, je peux recommencer, mais en voyant mon père agir comme il a agit avec ma mère, je me dis que les insultes n'engendrent à rien.

Hermione sourit, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il s'arrêta aussi et la regarda.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? questionna-t-il.

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu rougis?

-Je ne rougis pas, protesta-t-il en essayant de cacher son visage.

-Vraiment? dit Hermione en tirant sa main pour dégager son visage.

Le contact avec Hermione le fit frissonner. Il la regarda intensément et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était vraiment très belle. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Peut-être à cause de son aversion pour les sangs-de-bourbe, il ne devait plus utiliser ce mot-là. Il la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. A son grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Il pouvait voir à présent chacun des traits du visage d'Hermione, ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin, ses lèvres si appétissantes. Il avait envie d'y déposer un baiser...

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**On s'y retrouve**_

_**On s'y perd**_

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**On se révolte**_

_**On se soumet**_

_**Mets-toi contre moi**_

_**La guerre encore**_

_**On s'y fait**_

_**Mets-toi contre moi**_

_**Pourvu qu'on reste**_

C'est ce qui arrive. Un instant après, leurs lèvres scellèrent le baiser et le temps sembla comme figé momentanément. Ils étaient là, tous les deux au milieu d'une prairie en pleine campagne, les ennemis juré élèves de Poudlard qui se haïssaient. Ils s'embrassaient en pleine guerre au beau milieu d'un champ/ Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser, chacun d'eux était comme devenu muet. Aucun n'osait parler, de peur de gâcher ce sentiment, ce moment si intense qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pour retourner jusqu'à la maison de Mamy, sans mot. Le soir, Hermione se coucha, elle enfila une nuisette rouge assez sexy et entra dans les draps chauds de son lit. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir car elle pensait sans cesse à Malefoy... De son côté, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil non plus et pensait à Hermione. A ce baiser magique échangé, à ce sentiment présent en lui, à cette amour qu'il ressentait peut-être pour la jeune fille...

_**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**_

_**Et tant pis si on l'est**_

_**Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre**_

_**Je te hais comme tu es**_

Le lendemain, une sorte de jeu s'installa entre eux. Celui qui provoquait le plus l'autre pour le faire céder à un baiser serait le gagnant. Drago était très doué à ce jeu et Hermione faillit se faire avoir plusieurs fois. Il s'approchait tellement près de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'elle, qu'elle faillit craquer et l'embrasser mais à chaque fois il partait avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps. Il la faisait enrager mais Drago aimait ça. Le petit jeu dura plusieurs jours sans que personne ne perde. De jour en jour, Hermione se perfectionnait à ce jeu et provoquait Drago qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Depuis leur baiser au milieu de la campagne, plus rien de concret ne s'était passé entre eux et ils vivaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler "un amour platonique" car aucun d'eux ne touchait l'autre. Ils avaient une attirance certaine l'un vers l'autre mais refusaient tous deux de se l'avouer, ils souffraient en silence, chacun de leur côté, de ne pouvoir s'emparer des lèvres de l'autre. Chaque soir, chacun dans sa chambre pensait à l'autre. Chaque jour, chacun en se lavant, en mangeant, en respirant pensait à l'autre. Un soir, Drago ne tint plus et décida de céder et de se rendre, mais pas de façon sage. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre d'Hermione, s'assura qu'elle dormait profondément, la déshabilla d'un coup de baguette magique et se glissa entre les draps avec une présence près d'elle, Hermione se réveilla et se rendit compte que Drago se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna-t-elle.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et commença à l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et tout au long de son corps. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue mais ne posa pas de question à Drago et savoura ses caresses. Il enleva son boxer et ils firent l'amour (non Iona, tu n'auras pas plus de détails XD).

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**On s'y retrouve**_

_**On s'y perd**_

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**On se révolte**_

_**On se soumet**_

_**Mets-toi contre moi**_

_**La guerre encore**_

_**On s'y fait**_

_**Mets-toi contre moi**_

_**Pourvu qu'on reste**_

Leur nuit fut merveilleuse pour Drago, même s'il en avait vécue beaucoup d'autres, celle-là était magique car il aimait profondément la personne avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Pour Hermione, c'était la première fois et elle avait beaucoup aimé d'autant plus que c'était avec Drago, pour qui elle avait des sentiments si forts qu'elle ne savait les décrire. Un jour la haine, le lendemain l'amour. Décidément, tout changeait entre eux, tout les opposait, leurs origines, leurs camps, leurs convictions,...Pourtant, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre...Personne ne pourrait dire le contraire...Même si dans les jours qui suivirent seuls quelques sourirent complices pouvaient prouver leur relation, leur amour réciproque se lisait dans leurs yeux. C'était la première fois que chacun d'eux ressentait un amour si fort. D'autant plus pour Drago qui avait toujours méprisé ce sentiment. Serpentard et Gryffondor s'aimaient et se l'avouaient pour la première fois.

_**Le détour**_

_**Quand tu prends de l'avance**_

_**... ennemis**_

_**Le discours**_

_**Quand tu veux le silence**_

_**... ennemis**_

_**La corde à ton arc**_

_**La corde à ton cou**_

_**Fidèle envers et contre nous**_

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voiler la face... Un sentiment qu'on appelle "amour" était né entre eux... Peut-être avait-il même toujours été présent... Mais trop fier, chacun d'eux avait refusé de se l'avouer... Maintenant qu'ils étaient conscients que c'était réciproque, maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de la guerre... Loin de leurs amis respectifs... Loin de tous ce qui les empêche de s'unir... Maintenant, ils pouvaient s'aimer librement, loin de tout ça... Mais pour combien de temps? Si un jour, et ce jour arrivera tôt ou tard, tout venait à les rattraper, si la guerre les obligeait à s'affronter, si leurs amis les reniaient? Toutes ces questions les hantaient chaque jour... Mais ils avaient décidés de s'aimer quand même...

_**Les meilleurs ennemis**_

Ca y est, ce jour est arrivé... Harry et Ron appellent Hermione à l'aide car les Mangemorts ont pris les Weasley pour cible... Le monde magique est en alerte... Tout le monde a peur... Drago ne veut pas laisser partir Hermione de peur de la perdre... Il lui demande un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne s'en aille... Elle s'exécute...

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**Et moi contre toi**_

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**On se retrouve**_

_**On se perd**_

_**Et toi contre moi**_

_**On se révolte**_

_**On se soumet**_

_**Mets-toi contre moi**_

_**La guerre encore**_

_**Je te promets**_

_**Mets-toi contre moi**_

_**Qu'on restera**_

Ce baiser est interminable... Plus que le premier... Hermione y met fin, elle s'en va, sans se retourner, Drago la regarde s'éloigner... Ca y est, elle est partie... Il se tient au courant de tout... Un soir il apprend que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu! Potter y est arrivé. Drago ne peut s'empêcher de le féliciter intérieurement. Hermione revient en larmes... Ron est mort... Lucius l'a tué... Drago réconforte Hermione toute la nuit et elle finit par s'endormir. Elle a un visage d'ange lorsqu'elle dort... Plus jamais rien ne pourra les séparer... Le Mal est vaincu... Ils vont pouvoir s'aimer librement... Loin de tous soucis...

_**Les meilleurs ennemis**_

Reviews s'il vous plait ;-)


End file.
